Not another Kanoha High fic
by KurandoInugami17
Summary: But, this ones better. Pairs at beggining: KibaIno, NaruHina, NejiTen, SasuGaa...If you don't see a pairing you like, read anyway! THERE WILL BE HOOKUPS AND BREAKUPS Also: KibaIno is only used as a kicker, it isn't main focus of the entire fic! more in fi
1. Not another Kanoha High fic info

I figure this stuff will be important soon so here it is

I figure this stuff will be important soon so here it is. BTW: If anyone tries to say "Gaara is the youngest and Temari is oldest!" or tries to correct me, I'm going to laugh at you because you are an idiot... I have read all the chapters that have been translated (up to 407ish at the time I'm typing this), so I know. This. Is. A. Fanfiction. It doesn't need to be 100 correct, but I –WILL- try to get the character's attitudes pretty correct. ALSO: This story is going to be humor, drama, romance, and of course, the occasional tragedy. It will be a long story, and I will update as much as I can. KibaIno is a pairing, BUT it will not be the main focus of the fiction. There will be BREAK UPS AND HOOK UPS. There may or may not be any lemon chapters in this fiction, but if there are I will post two chapters, a clean and a dirty version. Clean for the people that are always being watched by their parents or whatever. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE, POSSIBLE VIOLENCE, AND POSSIBLE LEMON. Here is info on chars at the school :

* * *

Name Age Sexuality Year

Kiba Inuzuka 15Bisexual Sophomore

Kankuro 17Bisexual Junior

Temari 15Bisexual Sophomore

Ino Yamanaka 14Bisexual (In the Closet) Sophomore

Sakura Haruno 17Straight Junior

Naruto Uzumaki 16Straight Sophomore

Hinata Hyuuga 15Straight Sophomore

Neji Hyuuga 17Bisexual Junior

Gaara 17Gay Sophomore

Mrs. Yuhi 27Straight Teacher

Mr. Hatake 28Straight Teacher

Mr. Sarutobi 28Straight Teacher

Mr. Gai (lol...) 30I dunno... Let's go with straight.Teacher

Chouji Akamichi 16Gay Sophomore

Shikamaru Nara 15Straight Sophomore

Tenten 18Straight Senior

Rock Lee 18Straight Senior

Shino Aburame 17Bisexual Junior

Sasuke Uchiha 16Gay(In the Closet) Junior

Tsunade 35Straight Principal

Jiraiya 38Straight Teacher

Shiho 15Straight Sophomore


	2. Kiba's summer loving

Me: This is my first fanfiction that I actually posted, but it isn't my first fanfiction

Me: This is my first fanfiction that I actually posted, but it isn't my first fanfiction

Kiba: KurandoInugami17 does not own any of the characters used in this fanfiction.

Ino: You probably already know some of these, but the abbreviations and slang used in this fic are:

EDC: Electric Daisy Carnival

Convo: Conversation

E: Ecstasy

P.L.U.R.: Peace, Love, Unity, Respect. It is sort of a handshake.

Me: Hehe... Yeah... R&R

--

Kiba sat in class, text messaging on his phone. He hid the cell under his desk, waiting for a reply from Naruto. The phone vibrated, and he flipped it open, "SO KIBA, U MEET NE1 OVR THE SUMMER?" He rolled his eyes. That would be something Naruto asked. **"****YA, ACTUALLY I DID. HER NAME WAS INO****" **He sent, thinking about the beautiful blonde he met on summer vacation. "**DID YOU GUYS DO ANYTHING? U KNO WHAT I MEEN****" **He sighed. "**CAN YOU PLEASE SPELL THINGS RIGHT? GOD DAMN RETARD**" He got a response fast. "**GO SUCK YOURSELF, BTCH. SO, DID ANYTHING HAPPEN OR NOT?**" He growled, and punched in the reply, "**YEAH, I'LL JUST TALK TO YOU AFTER CLASS**" before shutting off the phone. He sighed and let the teacher's voice fade out. His mind drifted off to his memories of the blonde.

(That summer...)

(At EDC Electric Daisy Carnival, a rave...)

Kiba danced next to Temari, eyeing a blonde that stood a few people apart from him. "Hey, Kiba, who are you staring at?" She asked, spinning the light poi in her rave outfit. She wore purple pants with a green bottom. Her shirt was covering her breast, and stopped right underneath them, it was purple with green and blue designs going across the front. She made the Peace, Love, Unity, Respect hand gesture to a man passing by, trading her purple and red bracelet for a green and pink one. "The blonde chick over there. The one with the binky." Temari turned around, handing the poi to some other guy. "Umm... Kiba, there are about thirty blonde girls with binkys over there. Gotta be more specific."

He pointed to the girl with a pink skirt and a blue hemming on the bottom, which was about half way down her thigh. Her shirt was blue and she was wearing rainbow arm bands. "She's pretty." Temari said to Kiba, who had just traded bracelets. "Yeah, I know. But I saw her first."

Temari playfully punched him in the arm. "Shut up, Kiba. Go talk to her." He held his hand to his arm. Even though she was playing, it still hurt. "What am I supposed to say?"

She thought for a minute, and then smiled. "Just go trade bracelets and start a convo." Kiba blinked. He should have been able to think of that. He walked over to her, and made the peace sign, holding out two fingers, but when she blinked at him like he was some sort of psycho, he laughed. "Is this your first rave?" He asked, and she smiled and nodded. "Yeah... It is. I don't get what the peace sign is. And where can I get some bracelets?"

"Here, make a peace sign with your fingers... And connect them to mine... Good, now make it half a heart, and so will I. K, and now move your fingers like that, and then shake my hand. But you hold there, and you slide a bracelet onto the other person's wrist, and they do the same for you. But you need bracelets, so here, take half of mine." He said, taking off half the bracelets, which still left him with over ten, and handed them too her. "Thanks... My name's Ino, by the way." She said, and she looked around. "I came here with a friend, but she got all kooky and ran off."

"She probably was on E." He said, scratching his head. "My name's Kiba."

"I feel stupid asking... But what's E?" She asked blushing.

He laughed. "Ecstasy." He said, but when she gave a puzzled look, he smiled. "It's a drug. It makes you... Kind of... Well, it makes you act different." She smiled at him. "Why are there so many glow sticks?"

Yeah, it was obviously her first rave.

"To sooth the effects of E. You should meet Temari; she's a friend of mine." He grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't get left behind, and walked up to Temari, who was once again playing with the glow poi. "Hey Temari, this is Ino." He said, introducing the blonde to the fellow hard-core raver.

"Nice to meet you." She said, doing P.L.U.R., but she had to do it rather slowly because Ino still wasn't sure how to do it. Ino smiled. "Nice to meet you too... This rave is really something... The light-shows are really... Lighty." She said, laughing. "Do you two rave often?"

"Yeah, we do." Kiba said, trading bracelets with a girl that passed by. "We do raves all the time. EDC is defiantly a favorite."

Ino smiled. "Yeah... I'm kind of starting to feel sick..." She said, holding her hand to her stomach. Temari sighed and locked arms with her. "Come on, to the bathroom we go..."

(Back at school...)

"Mr. Inuzuka, is there a reason you aren't answering me?" Mrs. Yuhi said, tapping her foot impatiently in front of Kiba's desk. He looked up, sighing. "I apologize, Mrs. Yuhi." She rolled her eyes and continued talking to the rest of the class. "Well, since class is pretty much over, just get out of my classroom." She said, waving her hand allowing the class to leave early. Kiba walked out of the class, and waited for Temari to walk out after the wave of classmates walked out. "What had you so zoned out?" She asked, as they walked down the hall to their lockers. He shrugged. "Just thinking of the night we met Ino."

She opened her locker once they reached them. "You mean at EDC?"

"Yeah," Kiba said. "I wonder what would have happened if you were at the Coffee Bean that day, and she was to embarrassed to ask if I was single."

"...You would have asked her." She said, grabbing her books.

Kiba laughed. "I don't think I would... I'm too much of a coward."

(Two weeks after EDC...)

(At The Coffee Bean...)

Ino walked in, looking around for Kiba and Temari. She saw Kiba, who was waving at her. "Hey, Kiba... Where's Temari?" Ino asked as she sat at the table. Kiba sighed. "Temari got sick and couldn't make it."

"Oh..." Ino frowned. "That's too bad. So... What've you been up to since EDC?"

Kiba shrugged. "Just hanging around. I'm glad I got your number. It's been a while since I met someone and a rave that wasn't tripping on E."

"Ah... Well... I'm glad I met you. You're a nice guy." She said smileing. "Kiba..."

He blinked at her. "What?"

"Are you..." She paused, unsure of whether she wanted to ask or not. "Single?"

Kiba nodded, and scratched his head. "Umm... I am single, yes... Are... you?"

"Yeah, I am." She said, blushing. "I'm sorry I asked you that."

"Why are you sorry? I was about to ask you." He said, taking a drink of his coffee. Ino blushed a deeper shade of red, and Kiba raised a brow. "Why are you blushing?"

"I am? Oh, how embarrassing?" She said hiding her face. "Umm..."

Kiba smiled at her. "So... You wanna go out with me?"

The blonde blushed even more and nodded. "Yeah... Sort of..." Kiba smiled. He stood up, taking out his wallet. "You want a coffee?"

(Back at the school...)

"Oi, Kiba, you're such a girl." Temari said as she got ready to break away from Kiba to head over to math. Kiba frowned at her, but before he could speak, he had bumped into someone and fallen over.

--

I hope I did ok, and I hope you, please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please. I'll try to continue this ASAP.


End file.
